1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip adapted for securing at least two rotating parts axially together while allowing their relative rotations with substantial freedom. The invention is advantageously applied to holding pairs of gears axially together in change speed gearboxes or transmissions, especially some of those in heavy duty goods vehicles (HGV's). The invention also relates to the parts when adapted for receiving such a clip, and the assembly.
In some gearboxes, pairs of gears rotate independently of each other on a shaft but they must move axially together as a pair for certain shifts. The invention is applicable where the gear-pairs slide against dog-clutches or the like fixed on the shaft (e.g. the mainshaft) in order to engage ratios, but not in those boxes where the clutches move axially and the gears stay axially stationary on the main shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, such sliding gear-pairs have been held axially together by each gear having extensions which telescope together, with respective grooves in the internal wall of the larger extension and the external wall of the smaller extension axially alignable to receive a circular spring clip. The clip axially holds the telescoped parts.
This way of holding is operative and indeed forms the state of the art, but has drawbacks. It requires telescoping parts. The clip is hard to install in a new telescoped (e.g. a telescoped gear pair). The gear pair is often impossible to separate, for instance if one not both is worn or damaged and needs to be scrapped, and can only be separated by breaking the clip, at best with possible damage to the parts or gears. It would be desirable if the clip were removable, (e.g. some time after installation).